The disclosure relates to polymer materials having a cyclodextrin-grafted (polyolefin-CD) polymer, wherein the polymer materials have a variety of end uses. The disclosure also relates to polymeric materials in the form of fibers, films, webs, flexible, rigid, or semi-rigid sheets, chips, coatings, woven or nonwoven fabrics, foams, and other useful forms of polymers having grafted cyclodextrin. The disclosure also relates to useful articles made from or incorporating the useful polymers, such as packing or packaging materials, closures, containers, personal care absorbent articles, apparel, household items, pet care products, medical products, filter products, and like articles.
There is considerable need for improved polymer materials and articles therefrom that provide superior properties, such as in the food packaging field where the packaged food products would, for example, have longer shelf-life stability under a wide range of storage conditions and a wide range of food products.
There is also a considerable need for improved polymer materials and articles there from that provide for these superior properties and additionally do not cause environmental and/or health concerns due to migration of materials from the polymer. For example, in an application such as a barrier layer in a disposable diaper, migration of low molecular weight additives may cause concern because they contact skin and may be absorbed by the body. Additionally, additives to polymeric matrixes may leach into the environment and cause concern as an air or water contaminant.